A Birthday Surprise
by Dania
Summary: It's Ariel's Birthday. What is in store?


A Birthday Party  
by: WonderfulMiracle  
Date: 11/22/00 My Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to AngelRaye.  
  
  
Time: Sometime in November  
  
"Mom why can't I open the present over there" Ariel whined as she studied the pretty box addressed to her.  
"You can open it tomorrow night at the party dear" Ami stated as she cleaned up their quarters.  
"Why is it that I can't open anything til tomorrow?" Ariel asked for the millionth time  
"I have told you once already that it is tradition to wait til your birthday to open your presents that you get" Ami said  
"Okay but it sure seems like a long wait" Ariel complained as she went off in search of her friends.  
  
"Hey Ariel" Madelyn greeted her as they meet in the garden  
"I am so bored and I can't believe I have to wait a whole day before I can open my new toys" Ariel said as she sat down on a nearby bench.  
"At least yours is tomorrow I have to wait til christmas before I get anything new again" Madelyn said as she joined Ariel on the bench.  
"At least we will get to party" Ariel exclaimed happily  
"Yep our party in the afternoon should be lots of fun as long as you know who behaves" Madelyn chuckled  
"She better or she might miss the bigger party that night" Ariel said   
"Knowing her that might just happen" Madelyn said in reply.  
  
"What will you give me if I gave you a giant hug" Ariel said at bedtime later that night  
"I would give you a giant kiss" Ami replied as she did just that  
"Mom I am so excited about tomorrow" Ariel exclaimed as she snuggled under the covers.  
"I know sweetie but you need to rest now" Ami said as she gave her daughter one last kiss  
"Goodnight Mom" Ariel said sleepily  
"Goodnight Ariel" Ami said as she turned out the light and shut the door  
  
"Do you think she suspects anything" Greg said as he and Ami sat up wrapping presents late that night  
"I sure hope not because I want this to be a surprise" Ami replied as she patted the newly wrapped box  
"Me too but we best get to bed soon" Greg reminded her  
"Of course or our early riser might get us" Ami laughed  
  
"GOOD MORNING" Ariel shouted at 7 am   
"ARIEL please tone your voice down" Greg chided her as he sat up  
"Sorry daddy but I'm so excitied" Ariel gushed  
"I know dear but it's still hours before even the first party begins" Ami reminded her  
"Okay mommy but can't I open just one present please" Ariel whined  
"You may but you will have to wait til after breakfast" Greg said as he grabbed Ariel and tickled her  
"Stop...Daddy..." Ariel said trying to squirm away  
"That's what you get for waking us up so early" Ami laughed as she pulled on her robe and headed for the door  
  
A few hours later Ariel had opened her first present and had recieved a brand new pack of books from her favorite author and a new bookmark. They were now getting ready for the children's party to be held in the smaller dining hall. Since it was rather cold outside they had decided it would be best to hold it inside. Ariel had finally decided on a sweater and pants set when her mother came in.   
  
"Ariel that's a good outfit for today's weather" Ami said as she finished doing her hair  
"I know mommy" Ariel smiled  
"Just remember to be on your best behavior and thank everyone for their gifts" Ami said as she finished with Ariel's hair  
"I will mommy now we better hurry I don't wanna be late" Ariel said as she drug her mom out of the room  
  
Ariel was having a blast. The party had been in full swing now for an hour and she and her friends were dancing to some great music. She had just finished opening her gifts and was wearing the new necklace Madelyn had given her. She was so excitied about what other presents might be for her that night that she didn't even notice it was time to go.  
  
"Ariel it's time to go" Ami said from the doorway  
"Do I have to?" Ariel whined  
"Yes you do or else you won't be up to the big one tonight" Greg reminded her  
"Okay daddy and thanks everyone" Ariel said as she followed her parents back to their quarters.  
  
"Mommy why do I have to wear this dress" Ariel complained as her mom tied the bow.  
"Sweetie all girls have to wear their princess dress to the big party and you know that" Ami reminded her  
"I wish we didn't" Ariel sighed as she waited for her mom to finish  
"All done let's go find your dad" Ami said  
"There's my two favorite girls" Greg said as he picked up Ariel  
"I can't wait to see what surprise I might get" Ariel said   
"I know dear but remember that we must behave in front of the special guests" Ami reminded her  
"I know mommy" Ariel happily said.  
  
"LOOK at that pile of gifts" Gloria almost shouted  
"I know but we get just about that many when it's our birthday" Hope reminded her  
"I wish my birthday was soon so I could get something new" Gloria mused  
"You always wish that" Faith shot back  
"Why I ought to.." Gloria started but was cut off  
"Gloria behave" Rini told her and shot Faith a look that said don't cross her.  
  
Later on after everyone had feasted on the wonderful food it was time for the presents. Each family had brought Ariel something different and special. Some were from far off lands and some were even homemade but all were very special. At the end both Ami and Greg got up to get the final box.  
  
"Sweetie this is from your father and I" Ami said as she set the box down in front of Ariel  
"What is it?" Ariel wondered aloud as she ripped open the packaging  
"You'll just have to find out" Greg said  
"OH MY" Ariel exclaimed as she pulled out a beautiful new princess gown  
"There's more keep digging" Ami told her  
"What's this?" Ariel questioned as she held up a box  
"Open it" Greg told her  
"Is this your book daddy?" Ariel asked  
"Yes it dear, I had this book when I was your age and I figured it was time I shared it with you" Greg said as he hugged her  
"There's one more thing in there" Ami reminded her  
"Oh mom it's beautiful" Ariel exclaimed as she held up a beautiful bracelet  
"It has the symbol of Mercury and the birthstones for your father and I along with your birthstone" Ami replied  
"Oh it's perfect and it goes well with my new necklace" Ariel happily cried.  
"I know dear" Greg said as he picked a yawning Ariel up  
"I think it's time we all head to bed" Ami said to those gathered  
"I couldn't agree with you more" Serenity said as she and her family left and the rest of the guests did the same.  
  
"Did you have a good birthday dear?" Greg inquired as he and Ami tucked Ariel in  
"I did daddy" Ariel said between yawns  
"I'm glad" Ami said  
""What will you give me if I gave you a giant hug" Ariel said to her parents  
"We would give you a giant kiss" Ami and Greg replied in unison  
"I love you" Ariel said as she drifted off to sleep  
"We love you too darling" Ami and Greg said as they left they room of their happy little girl.  
  
THE END  



End file.
